moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocko
Rocko is a dark grey-bluish Glump, who was named by staff member, Hamsterchew, with long red lips, one crooked tooth and six gooey-green freckles. He has a few scars and stitches on his face which perhaps suggest he was involved in a fair amount of fights. Rocko features heavily in the Twistmas Song, where he is very excited over the holiday. This is in conflict with hating everything, as said in his biography. Biography General Don't you just hate Glumps? Rocko does! Then again Rocko hates everything. That's why you'll often see this snaggle-toothed brute doinging along alone before attacking with a Rocko Blocko Backroll. Character Encyclopedia Main Grumpy Glumpy Rocko hates everything and everyone, even the other Glumps! Preferring to keep himself to himself, Dr. Strangeglove's nasty minion is often spotted wobbling around Monstro City on his own, But Moshlings, beware! Rocko may be alone, but he knows how to give a mean "Rocko Blocko Backroll"! Lonesome Glump Rocko is very unfriendly and a total loner. He rarely speaks, but that's no loss because no Moshi would want to speak to this gloomy Glump, anyway! Rotten Rocko Everything about revolting Rocko is negative and unhappy! His eyebrows are set in a constant frown and he never, ever smiles. Maybe he just needs some new friends to cheer him up? Data file Location: Top Secret Job: C.L.O.N.C. minion Features: Angry, aggressive, solitary Notes *Scary snaggle-tooth *Aggressive glare Moshipedia :This biography is shown verbatim here. Don't you just hate Glumps? Rocko does! Then again Rocko hates everything. That's why you'll often see this snaggle-toothed brute doinging along alone before attacking with a Rocko Blocko Backroll. The Magnificent Moshi Circus Don't you just hate Glumps? So does Rocko! Then again Rocko hates everything, even when he's disguised as a clown. That's why you'll often see this snaggle-toothed brute doinging along alone before attacking with a Rocko Blocko Backroll, especially when he's headlining at a circus. You have been warned! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Talk about a Grumpy Glump! there's no pleasing some Glumps, particularly this one. This boinging brute hangs out on his own or attacks others with a Rocko Block Backroll because he just hates everything. Fiction Rocko debuted on The Daily Growl on April 8, 2011, labelled as "Glump 7", first Glump, column 2. None of the Glumps pictured there have changed appearance. His next appearance, too, was on The Daily Growl, this post being the results for the official names, all given by the Moshi Monsters community. Rocko's name was revealed along with the creator, hamsterchew. In Thump O Glump, Rocko taunts the player through grimaces and smirking, all by lowering his face. Unlike other Glumps, he does not stick his tongue out in such, despite being described as the most ghastly of the group. In Halloween of 2012, the Glump-o-Lanterns were released and, ergo, Rocko had a new item marked under his name. Rocko's item is effulgent and dyed a murky blue, the eyes seemingly facing upwards along with two eyebrows of different proportions, the mouth jutted and curled with a border of pink. In Choc-O-Dile Blues, Rocko, along with his group of Fabio, Fishlips and Ned, captures the protagonist. Rocko is demonstrated as the leader, with the most prominent speech and a military beret / lieutenant-like attire. In the concluding scene of Part 1, he is the only one to speak, such giving the Super Moshi a furrowing face and worried reaction, just prior to everything blacking out. Part 2 commences with Rocko effectively narrating what happened to the protagonist Super Moshi: moulding them. He provides commands for the rest of his squad. This is Rocko's final appearance in the mission, with him disappearing through ascension back to the top of the work site where the mission is set. In July of 2015 with the release of The Magnificent Moshi Circus, Rocko was the only Glump with a figurine aside from Bloopy. Rocko curiously looks slightly happy, though this is likely just the clown make-up; his mouth is textured whereas the make-up itself is not, as it extends further out and curls up. Rocko's eyebrows, however, are raised, and has two spouts of hair, likely a wig, tucked under a balloon-like hat. His circus art is similar, but the two hair spouts are blue instead of purple, his bow-tie is a blood red also instead of purple, the white make-up on his face extends above his eyes, the eyes themselves being pronounced more by a ring and eyelashes, a green band circles the hat, and freckles are detailed on the cheeks. Rocko circus figure normal.png Rocko Circus Art.png Appearance Rocko, in comparison to fellow Glumps, has a rather flat body shape in the sense that it is generally lesser in height and, to top it off, he lacks hair, which generally gives more presence in this field. His face, however, is rather chiselled, with bulky eyebrows lidding his murky yellow eyes in parts. His body is enveloped in dark purple, with a turquoise constellation of spots by the side of his mouth. Personality & Habits Rocko has a generally naughty nature, but interestingly always gets away with his misconduct. As such, he has demonstrated disobeying Dr. Strangeglove, an example of which being in the Twistmas With Strangeglove Moshi Monsters Twistmas CD, where he reads aloud Dr. Strangeglove's letter to Santa, implying the two have a rather open relationship in which Rocko can misbehave without being punished. On the topic of Twistmas, Rocko is also shown to be very eager and excited regarding the holiday, showing that even he can show happy emotion. Following from this, Rocko is inclined to violence and general miserableness; his Mash Up cards, for instance, have attacks to do with frowning and biting. All three of his biographies talk about his violent tendencies, loneliness (due to being so feared and disliked) and unvarying angriness. Rocko also seems to enjoy being able command others to do things ; this, in conjunction with the naughtiness and solitariness, shows he has a level of independence above all things. Gallery In-Game Rocko 3.png|In Thump O Glump Rocko 2.png Rocko 1.png Glump-o-Lantern Rocko.png|As a Glump-O-Lantern S3M2 GlumpCommander.png Merchandise Mash Up Cards TC Rocko series 2.png TC Rocko series 3.png Figures Rocko figure normal.jpg Rocko figure glitter green.jpg Rocko figure glitter yellow.png Rocko figure gold.png Rocko figure christmas tree green.png Rocko figure electric yellow.png Rocko figure brilliant blue.png Rocko figure frostbite blue.png Rocko figure bauble red.png Rocko circus figure normal.png Rocko circus figure gold.png Collector card s2 rocko.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus rocko.png Rocko Circus Art.png|Circus Art Other Top trump blue Rocko.png|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Glumps Category:C.L.O.N.C.